The Internet has provided educators with an efficient medium for delivering educational materials to a diverse, geographically remote audience. For example, many universities provide educational content to students via the Internet. Even some businesses offer continuing education and training to employees online. Online classes might include presentations of video lectures, written lecture notes, and the like.
Student performance in classes, including online classes, is often measured by grades. Grades can include letters, numbers, or other symbols indicating the relative quality of a student's work. Students receive grades based on their performance on various assessments, such as tests, quizzes, papers, and the like. Grades alone, however, provide only an approximate measure of student performance.